Princess
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: SongFic JamesLily La réaction de James face à la réponse affrimative de Lily. POV de James. Venez lire !


**Princesse**

Tu m'as dis _oui_ ! Après tant d'années à nous détester, après tant d'années à ma gifler quand j'osais m'approcher trop près de toi, tu m'as dis _oui_ ! Moi qui attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, même Sirius pourtant tellement têtu me disait d'abandonner. Comme quoi, avec de la persévérance, tout peut arriver…

Tu es celle qui me donne des ails,

Si belle au naturel

Aussi pure que les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel

Oh ma douce, oh ma belle

Du fond du cœur c'est un appel

Du love en décibel

Ton les jours ton visage, ta voix, ton regard m'ensorcellent

Crois-moi je suis formel

Je me battrais pour toi ma belle

Pour allumer la flamme, je serais ton essentiel

J'irais au bout du tunnel

Bien loin du superficiel

Honnête sincère et vraie tu es mon essentiel

Merlin depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! Depuis tant d'années ! Juste tout les deux, sans personne, ni Serpentards, ni même Maraudeurs. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, prends cela comme une promesse…

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

Mon cœur s'envole, my love

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

J'aimerais tant que le temps d'une seconde tu ais confiance en moi

Lors de ta réponse je ne t'ai pas immédiatement cru, seul tes yeux me l'ont prouvé, sincères, ils étaient. J'ai du avoir l'ai d'un fou, non, quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras et t'ai fais tourner dans les airs, dans la Grande Salle ? Même les professeurs nous regardaient, tandis que tu riais aux éclats, pour mon plus grand bonheur…

Partout où je me trouve tu es présente dans mon esprit

Et toutes les choses que j'approuve ne sont que pour toi, my baby

La plus belle de toutes ces fleurs, celle qui enivre ma vie

Qui remplit ma tête de mille couleurs même quand le ciel est gris

Oh my baby, je t'aime c'est ma plume qui te l'écrit,

Oh my baby, je t'aime et c'est mon cœur qui te le dit,

Oh my baby, oh my baby

Si douce, si belle, je ne peux que t'admirer. Comment as-tu fais ? Mon cœur a chaviré, toi seuls en as été capable. Je n'ose même plus imaginer ma vie loin de toi, c'est impossible, je n'y arriverais pas…

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

Mon cœur s'envole, my love

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

J'aimerais tant que le temps d'une seconde tu ais confiance en moi

Lily… Ton nom, tes paroles, ton visage… Tu me hantes ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, sans craindre quoi que se soit. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressent, je t'aime, c'est sur, mais c'est un euphémisme, ce mot est bien trop faible. Je t'aime plus que tout, je t'aime au-delà, infiniment…

J'inventerais des mots, même si il le faut

Car ceux de mon cerveau ne sont plus à la hauteur

Voici my baby les dictons de la langue de mon cœur

Tu es mon moteur, mon inspiration, oh mon cœur !

Tu es l'air de mes poumons, vivre sans toi c'est l'oppression

My baby crois-moi

Jamais je n'ai était aussi heureux, tout le monde peut le remarquer. Toi aussi, tu es joyeuse, tes yeux verts, si beaux, brillent quand tu es près de moi. Dans ces moments-là tu sembles si fragile dans ta beauté, tu ressembles à un ange, celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps…

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

Mon cœur s'envole, my love

J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire de la peine, oh princess

Je serais toujours là pour toi, te garder près de moi

J'aimerais tant que le temps d'une seconde tu ais confiance en moi

Je ne suis pas près de te laisser partir, paroles de James Potter. Tu es bien trop précieuse, à mes yeux. Je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi, si bien même je le pouvais avant. Tu occupes mes pensées, t'accapares mes rêves, tu fais de ma vie un véritable bonheur. Je te promets que, si tu l'acceptes, nous ne nous séparerons jamais, toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la mort…

My princess, suis-moi je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles

Je ne pourrais te dire bye bye

My princess, suis-moi je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles

Mes erreurs je les brûle sur la paille

My princess, suis-moi je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles

Je ne pourrais te dire bye bye

My princess, suis-moi je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles

Viens baby, on fly


End file.
